Step by Step
by greenlilies
Summary: Antes que el Doctor recuperara la memoria de Donna, hubo una serie de indicios que, para Amy, no pasaron por alto.


**Todo le pertenece a la BBC, etc.**

**Algo que salió de mi cabecita al pensar en Donna C:**

* * *

><p><strong>I. El caso hipotético.<strong>

Era una de esas tardes tranquilas dentro de la TARDIS cuando ningún grito de auxilio o señal extraña perturbaban el ambiente dentro de la nave. El Doctor subió de repente de debajo de la consola, asustando a una pobre Amy que leía un libro sobre Roma.

— Amy, un caso hipotético: Si fueses mi amiga —Amy levantó una ceja— y por un acontecimiento completamente inusual y catastrófico pierdes la memoria y luego de años después la recuperas, ¿Me abofetearías?

Amelia no sabía si reírse o ponerse seria. La ridícula pregunta más la cara seria del Doctor la ponía hilarante. Así que no tuvo otra alternativa que reír.

— Se seria, Amelia. Es un asunto de vida o muerte —dijo el Doctor exasperado.

Dio unas cuantas inhalaciones y se concentró en la pregunta.

— Está bien. Te contestaré seriamente.

— ¿Entonces…?

— Te patearía, eso es lo que haría. Luego te abofeteo porque seguramente la pérdida de memoria fue tu culpa y si nuestro tiempo juntos fue bueno, te daría un gran beso —el Doctor se removió incómodo.

— ¿Pero estarías feliz de recuperarlas? Digo, ¿no preferirías no tenerlas si eso te hiciese sufrir?

Amelia tuvo que darle mucha meditación a la pregunta.

— Sí, estaría feliz de recuperarlas. Eres el hombre más maravilloso que he conocido, me has mostrados las estrellas y planetas lejanos, Doctor ¿quién no querría tener memorias de eso? Prefiero recordar y sufrir que no sufrir y recordar nada —El Doctor le dio una mirada rara, como si no le estuviese contando algo—. Algo así como el dicho del corazón roto, lo dijo Shakespeare, ¿no?

Él se encogió de hombros, no dándole una mirada directa.

— Gracias por tu opinión, Pond.

— ¿A qué viene todo esto, Doctor?

— Oh, nada, nada. Solo yo, pensando como siempre.

Pero Amy no estaba segura de eso.

* * *

><p><strong>II. El Ood.<strong>

Después de haber llevado a Vincent hasta su tiempo en Francia, el Doctor le había regalado a Amy una réplica del cuadro que Vincent le había dedicado a ella. Él últimamente estaba más detallista con ella, como un niño que rompe un florero y no quiere que su madre se enfade con él cuando finalmente lo descubra. No se estaba quejando, pero la estaba empezando a preocupara un poco todo eso, la ponía de los nervios.

Llevó al cuadro a su habitación mientras el Doctor arreglaba unos botones que River había movido la otra vez que estuvo allí, refunfuñaba por lo bajo cada vez que conseguía uno fuera de lugar «Mi TARDIS, no su TARDIS» y más. La nave se sentía algo violenta hoy, por lo que Amy pudo sentir, recolocaba las habitaciones y hacia que sus pasos siempre terminaran al frente de los baños.

No sabía si en realidad la TARDIS le decía que necesitaba un baño o estaba jugando con ella.

Cuando por fin llegó y después de equivocarse y entrar a un cuarto con las paredes y cobertor rosa, la TARDIS le proporcionó un par de clavos y un martillo para colgar el cuadro.

Al regresar a la sala de la consola, se dio cuenta de que habían aterrizado y que el Doctor no estaba en ningún lugar que pudiese ver. Qué raro, pensó al ver que una de las notas que él pegaba a la pantalla estaba en inglés, decía «No salgas, Pond. Los Ood no son muy amigables con los humanos». Chasqueó los dientes y se sentó en la silla del piloto.

Por suerte, la pantalla mostraba que sucedía afuera.

Estaba una criatura humanoide con tentáculos en donde debería estar su boca y una especie de esfera en la mano que brillaba cuando hablaba, en el traje que usaba estaba la letra sigma. El Doctor hablaba con la criatura gesticulando tan exageradamente como siempre hacía, no le podía ver la cara pero intuía que no estaba especialmente feliz.

La criatura se mantuvo serena durante todo el argumento y cuando el Doctor dejó de gesticular, le entregó un pequeño aparato que Amy no pudo ver bien. El Doctor lo agarró de mala gana y dio media vuelta hacia la TARDIS, luego, la criatura habló (tan fuerte y firme que Amy lo escuchó), pero la esfera en su mano no brilló.

«El DoctorDonna ha regresado»

* * *

><p><strong>III<strong>. **Los arreglos.**

El Doctor saltaba de aquí para allá en la TARDIS, había veces en los que se desaparecía en uno de los pasillos y reaparecía detrás de ella solo para decirle «¡Hola, Amelia!» en una voz estridente que solo de su garganta podían salir (odiaba esas veces). En cada brazo siempre llevaba herramientas, objetos variados (y bizarros, en serio, una vez llevaba una cucharilla) y su destornillador sónico detrás de la oreja si no le cabía entre los dedos o en la boca.

Amy no entendía nada de toda esa preparación (o al menos no hasta más tarde) y cuando le preguntaba al Doctor, este solo la esquivaba y murmuraba cosas que ella no entendía. Por culpa de las preparaciones, no habían viajado a ningún lado desde que fueron a Florida, el planeta, no la cuidad. Y aunque pareciese imposible, se estaba volviendo claustrofóbica entre las paredes de la TARDIS y no ayudaba el hecho que la nave una vez la dejó encerrada en una habitación.

Pero había algo raro.

O más raro de lo normal. Por ejemplo:

Amy ayudaba hoy a pasarle las herramientas al Doctor mientras éste trabajaba en su "aparato" cuando la llamó Rory. ¿Por qué la llamó así?, preguntó, pero el Doctor se hizo el desentendido y volvió a su proyecto. El nombre despertó algo en ella, una familiaridad que la preocupaba, ¿conocía ella a alguien con ese nombre? ¿En Leadsworth? Algo le dijo que sí, pero no sabía exactamente qué.

Se sacudió el sentimiento del cuerpo y fue a recostarse.

A la mañana siguiente, la despertó una explosión en la sala de la consola. Se amarró bien la bata y salió corriendo a ver si el Doctor estaba bien. Lo que encontró, no fue lo que esperaba.

El Doctor estaba cubierto por una capa de polvo, su corbata de lazo estaba quemada por un lado y tenía la sonrisa más grande que le había visto en su vida. Sostenía el aparato en sus manos como si fuese el bebé Simba en El Rey León, como una cosa preciosa que se podía romper en cualquier momento, lo más importante en el universo.

— ¿Qué es eso, Doctor?

Él se volteó, risueño.

— Esto, Amy, es lo que salvara a una mujer muy especial —se veía tan vulnerable cuando dijo esto que a Amy le dio ganas de abrazarlo, pero se contuvo.

— ¿A una mujer especial, dices? ¿Es River?

Eso lo desconcentró un momento. La miró confuso.

— No, ¿por qué piensas en ella?

— Para ellas parecías muy especial, así que pensé que tal vez… —su confusión cambió a horror.

— ¡No! Solo… —tembló un poco— no digas eso, por favor.

— Está bien… ¿Entonces, quién es esta mujer especial? —decirlo en voz alta le dolía un poco.

El Doctor no le contestó de inmediato, sino que empezó a presionar y jalar botones, que para Amy, parecían al azar. Cuando terminó, la volvió a mirar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y dijo:

— Prepárate, Pond, conoceremos a una vieja amiga.


End file.
